warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstar's Echo/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Thunderstar travels into SkyClan territory, keeping alert. He thinks that Violet Dawn had wanted him to go with a patrol, but that every cat was needed back at camp to stay safe. The leader sees a flash of gray-and-white fur appear from the bracken, and it's Dew Petal. She enthusiastically greets him as her brother, and he is complimented. While Skystar fathered them both, he considers the SkyClan leader's newer litter as his actual kits. The tom thinks that he can learn to be a better father over time, just like his dad. However, Thunderstar shoves these thoughts out of his mind, seeing no use in bringing up old topics. :Honey Pelt emerges from the bracken behind Dew Petal, mewing a greeting. The gray and white she-cat says that she's teaching him how to hunt, as one of the best hunters. They question why he's here, and if it's about Violet Dawn's kits. Thunderstar asks if they'll take him to Skystar, and both agree. On their way, the younger pair talk about the latest news in SkyClan. Honey Pelt asks how Blue Whisker is, and the tom reassures him that she's doing well. Dew Petal boasts about how Skystar praised her for catching a fat squirrel the other day, despite the rain. Thunderstar compliments her as well, but he feels oddly left out when he hears about how much Skystar praises and appreciates his kits compared to when he was little. He shakes his head, deciding not to think about it. :They arrive in camp, and Dew Petal gets Skystar from his den. The leader follows his daughter out into the clearing, while the she-cat leaves with Honey Pelt to get some prey. The she-cat asks if she can come see Violet Dawn's kits when they are born, and he is touched by the request, saying yes. Thunderstar notices that his father looks a lot older, but still very strong. Skystar greets his son, asking what he's come here for. Thunderstar tells his father about the dogs, and the ThunderClan tom finds out that Skystar already knew about them. He is frustrated that SkyClan never sent a warning, but sees that he at least looks regretful. :They both agree that they must've com from far away, because of their acrid scent that resembles a Thunderpath. Thunderstar suggests that maybe they could locate the dogs and join together to fight them, but Skystar disagrees. They walk through the forest, and the SkyClan leader leads his son to where he'd last caught the scent. Thunderstar can catch a faint wisp of the smell in the air, and realizes that he wouldn't have been worried either due to such a weak scent. listens closely, and can hear barking fill the air. They continue to follow the trail, very far outside of Clan territory. As the scent grows stronger, the two cats come across a bunch of dead monsters. The scent of dog is intermingled with the Thunderpath scent, and Thunderstar whispers that this is where the they came from. Characters Major }} Minor *Honey Pelt *Skystar *Quick Water }} Mentioned *Star Flower *Blue Whisker *Flower Foot *Moth Flight }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Thunderstar's Echo Category:Novellas